


Across the Bridge

by Cherrigloss (CherriGloss)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Banter, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Music, Tsukishima is a slut for plants, and has a really cute cat, kuroo is a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriGloss/pseuds/Cherrigloss
Summary: Between finding his cat, catching him stealing plants, and endless teasing, Tsukishima can't believe he fell for his neighbor.Sometimes the heart is a traitor.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Across the Bridge

Bringing a hand up to his forehead, Tsukishima wiped off the sweat that had been sitting there for too long. 

He had just finished unpacking the last box he had sitting on the first floor. He knew that it was late, and he had to get up early for work the next day, but he couldn’t stop his hands from organizing and re-organizing his cabinets. He only stopped when he heard a loud yell come from the house next to him. 

The house Tsukishima had just moved into, was actually attached to the house next to it by a small bridge, like buildings in the city. It was narrow, made of glass and steel beams. There were doors on both sides, and of course Tsukishima had locked the second he had the key. 

It’s not that he hated people, he just didn’t like meeting new ones. He trusted Suga when he said that his neighbor was nice, but right now, Tsukishima was more focused on settling in. 

A couple weeks later, Tsukishima had the fortune of meeting his neighbor.

He was sitting on the couch reading, when he heard a noise. He didn’t pay any attention to it though, he was almost done with the book and it was getting really good. He was just a couple pages away from the end when he heard something that sounded a lot like a cat.

That would be crazy though since he didn’t have a cat. Tsukishima looked around the living room but didn’t see anything. Then something bumped his leg and he looked down. 

Rubbing against his leg was a beautiful black cat. 

After a moment of shock —that was a cat he’d heard— he scooped the cat up, inspecting the small purple collar on her neck. 

Bean. 

That must’ve been the cat’s name. It was pretty generic, and Tsukishima snorted. 

He gently placed the cat on the couch next to him and started to walk upstairs. He was vaguely aware of Bean following him, and took care not to step on her.

Taking the key out of his pocket, Tsukishima held it up to unlock the door, only to find that it was already open. 

“So this is how you got in,” Tsukishima murmured, opening the door wide enough for them to walk through. He took one step out the door and ran into the person standing there.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the figure said, holding his head. “I was just about to knock. Hey! You found her!”

Tsukishima took a second to gather his surroundings before answering. “Yeah, I found her trying to climb into my lap.”

“That’s pretty impressive. I was under the impression that Bean didn’t like anybody.”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima took a moment to look at his neighbor. He was tall, but that might have been due to the massive volume of hair sticking up from his head. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with red sweatpants. His eyes were sharp, and Tsukishima was sure they could cut rocks if he’d tried. “Also, Bean? That’s a pretty generic name.”

“Well sorry for not being creative enough for you,” he teased, running his head through his already messy hair. It didn’t make a difference. “Besides, it reminds me of when I found her.”

“Huh,” Tsukishima was a little bit interested, not that he’d admit it. “Well, try to keep better track of her.”

“And what? Not get to see you again?” He stuck out a hand. “Kuroo.”

“Tsukishima.”

“Well Tsukki, it was nice to finally meet you,” Kuroo said over his shoulder. “Night.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Instead of another smart comment, Kuroo just winked over his shoulder and ushered Bean into his side of the house.

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and sighed loud enough for Kuroo to hear. He walked back inside and made sure his door was shut and locked. 

He wished that was the last time he was going to meet Kuroo under less than ideal circumstances, but it seemed that the world was just not in his favor.

All he wanted to do was water his plants. It was a bit of a hassle to have the plants in the connecting hallway, but since it was made of glass, it had the most light. It was supposed to be routine. Fill up the watering can, pour the water into the pots sitting outside his door, and go back inside. 

Except, this time it was a little more difficult.

Tsukishima had gotten through the first step easy enough. It wasn’t that hard to fill a small container with water after all. It was the second step that caused a few problems.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tsukishima asked as soon as he opened his door.

“Umm-” Kuroo stuttered, clearly not thinking about getting caught. “N-Nothing”

“If it’s really nothing why don’t you show me your hands”

Kuroo looked like he was about to run, then thought better of it. He guiltily drew his hands in front of him, letting Tsukishima inspect the contents. 

It was nothing much, just a few basil leaves and a sprig of cilantro, but Tsukishima’s mouth tightened into a thin line. “Care to tell me why you’re stealing my herbs?”

“Well you see-” Kuroo took his empty hand, and ran it through his already messy hair. “I was making dinner you know and all of a sudden I ran out of cilantro, and I saw these when you returned Bean. It’s just a little bit, I thought you wouldn’t notice!”

“Well clearly I did,” Tsukishima crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And what’s the basil for?”

“Oh that, well it was sitting right there-” 

Tsukishima just held up a hand. “Whatever. Just don’t do it again. If you do, I will snap your spine like celery.”

“Already making death threats, are we?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, and had an annoyingly amused look on his face. “What’s got you so protective of your plants anyway?”

“I’ll tell you over dinner.”

“Dinner?” It was clearly an answer Kuroo hadn’t been expecting, since his face turned a brilliant shade of pink. “Are you asking me out?”

“No.” Tsukishima replaced his glare with a smirk. “You are. If you’re taking my herbs, I think I have a right to know how you are going to use them.”

“T-that seems fair.”

“I know.” Tsukishima closed the door behind him and led Kuroo into his own house. “So, what are we making?”

Once Kuroo got over the shock of Tsukishima inviting himself into the other side of the house, he had to admit it was a nice dinner. 

Kuroo was actually pretty good in the kitchen, and Tsukishima couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

He must have noticed the extra attention, because Kuroo grinned over at Tsukishima. “Like what you see?”

“I’ve seen better.” Tsukishima scoffed, hiding his red face behind his sleeve.

“I doubt it,” The sharp sound of a knife hitting a cutting board made Tsukishima look up, right into Kuroo’s smirking face.

“You said you would tell me the story behind your cat’s name,” Tsukishima said, changing the conversation. He wouldn’t deny that he was genuinely curious though. “Wanna share?”

Kuroo hummed, as if he was thinking particularly hard about the question. “It's not that interesting of a story.”

“I want to know what would make someone choose a name as generic as ‘Bean’. If there wasn’t a story behind it, I'd just think you were boring.”

“I wouldn’t want that now, would I?” Kuroo continued chopping vegetables as he started his story. “ It was a couple years ago. I had just moved in here, and I needed a coffee maker. So I ordered one, and when I went to take it inside, I found Bean inside.” Kuroo shrugged. “It was my friends idea to name her Bean. Like coffee beans, I guess.”

That certainly wasn’t what Tsukishima was expecting, but it made sense. “So you found a random cat in a box on your porch and adopted her?”

“Basically, yeah.” Kuroo filled two plates, and brought them over to a small table tucked in the corner. “I told you it wasn’t a very interesting story.”

“No, it just made me think you’re crazy.”

“But you’re having dinner with crazy, so what does that make you?”

Tsukishima scoffed, “Less sane than I originally thought.”

The dinner was good, and Tsukishima was impressed by the way Kuroo looked almost at home in the kitchen. He fit perfectly among the bowls of cut vegetables and utensils scattered across the counter. 

Tsukishima wished he could say that was the only time he had dinner with Kuroo, but it became almost a weekly thing. Sometimes he thought he saw Kuroo waiting outside his door, snooping around his plants until Tsukishima came outside to water them. 

The company was nice, but Tsukishima wasn’t a fan of the tension floating in between them. Kuroo holding up a spoon for him to taste straight out of the pan. Brushing hands while reaching for the plates. Kuroo’s not so subtle flirting. 

Only after three months of weekly dinner dates, did Tsukishima let his gaze wander around the small space.

His eyes landed on a guitar sitting in the corner. “Do you play?”

“Huh?” 

“Guitar. I noticed yours sitting in the corner.”

“Oh, A little bit.” Kuroo glanced over to the corner.

“Can you play for me?” Tsukishima asked. 

Kuroo looked up at the question, surprise evident on his face. “You want me to play for you?”

“Why would I ask if I didn’t want you to?”

“That’s fair.” Kuroo stood up to grab the instrument and set it across his lap.

He plucked the strings gently, tuning it by ear. He looked cute, sitting with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, all his focus on the instrument in his lap. 

Tsukishima brought his hands up to his mouth, thankful that Kuroo wasn’t looking at him. Did he seriously call Kuroo cute?

Once Kuroo was satisfied with the sound on the guitar, he looked back up at Tsukishima. “Are you sure? I haven’t played in a while.”

“I mean you have the guitar on your lap. Isn’t it a little too late to chicken out?” Tsukishima teased. 

“Well if your ears hurt, it’s not my fault. I warned you.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure you’re not that bad.” Tsukishima leaned back into his chair. “Now stop stalling.”

“Stalling? Who’s stalling?” Kuroo asked, feigning ignorance. 

Tsukishima reached over to hit Kuroo’s shoulder. “Play already!”

“I’m going to!”

Kuroo took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. Tsukishima noticed how his eyes focused on the guitar, all of his attention going straight to the instrument on his lap. 

Settling one hand on the neck of the guitar, he let the other dance across the strings, filling the room with rich chords. 

When the lyrics started, Tsukishima was sure he had died, and this was some absurd fantasy created by his brain. 

Kuroo’s voice was rich, filling out each word perfectly. It was almost unfair how good it sounded. 

As the song progressed, a blush slowly grew on Tsukishima’s face. It was not only his voice, but the words he was singing. 

Kuroo continued, oblivious to how red Tsukishima was. 

Maybe it was because it was Kuroo who was singing, but Tsukishima found himself hanging onto every word.

Sure Kuroo was cute. He was an amazing chef, and always seemed to have something to say. His flirting wasn’t exactly subtle, but Tsukishima thought he was just trying to have fun. 

Tsukishima could only stare. All his thoughts were on the man in front of him. 

Kuroo’s hands danced across the strings as he sang the last of the lyrics. 

The song ended as gently as it began. Kuroo looked up sheepishly to find Tsukishima staring at him. 

“Did you like it?” Kuroo asked. 

Tsukishima couldn’t form words for a few seconds. “Y-Yeah, you’re really good.” He said finally. 

“Don’t flatter me. What did you really think Tsukki?”

Tsukishima scrunched his nose at the nickname, “I meant what I said. You were good” 

“Do you need water? Your face is really red.” Kuroo asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Tsukishima used his sleeves to try and scrub the blush off his face, and it worked about as well as you could imagine. “I’m okay.” He promised, willing his face to turn back to its normal color. 

“Although I don’t believe you, I’ll pretend I do”

“Where did you learn how to play guitar?” Tsukishima asked, the red on his cheeks dying down to an appropriate level. 

Kuroo laughed and ran one of his hands through his hair. “My brother convinced me to take lessons back in high school. Told me it would ‘get all the girls’” he made quotation marks in the air with his hands. “It didn’t work since I’m gay, but I continued playing because I had nothing else to do.”

“Do you like playing?”

“Surprisingly I do.” Kuroo sighed. “At first it was just something to do. To pass the time. But, yeah I guess I enjoy it.” Kuroo’s fingers lightly brushed the strings sending light chords into the open air.

Tsukishima wasn’t known for rash decisions. He liked to take his time to think about things, but this time the thought was out of his mouth before he could register it. “Can you teach me to play?”

Kuroo opened his mouth, then closed it, no sound coming out. He tried again. “M-me?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “No, Bean.” He rolled his eyes. “Yes, I want you to teach me, idiot.”

“I-I guess I could,” Kuroo stuttered through the surprise. “I’m not a great teacher though.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

And just like that, weekly dinners turned into weekly dinners and music lessons. Tsukishima rarely left his house without his headphones in his pocket. He hated loud noises and excessive chatter, but he also disliked long periods of silence. He typically turned to music to add or drown out the sounds of daily life, but it was a different feeling to be the one making the music. 

He fiddled with the tips of his fingers, picking at the tape protecting them. After only two weeks of learning to play, the pads of his fingers were blistered and red, not used to being used so much. 

“Your fingers aren’t going to heal unless you stop picking at them.” Kuroo said, slapping away Tsukishima’s hand. 

“It’s annoying,” Tsukishima complained. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t go overboard, and practice for three hours yesterday, you wouldn’t have to tape your fingers.” Kuroo reminded him. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but left his hand alone. “For the last time, I lost track of time! I didn’t know I was practicing for that long!”

“Timers are a thing Tsukki. And besides,” Kuroo gently lifted one of Tsukishima’s hands into his lap. “I’d rather not see you hurt yourself.”

Kuroo’s hands were warm, and Tsukishima could feel his face starting to heat up as well. He wouldn’t call himself touch starved, but there was something about the contact that made him crave more. 

“Did you do this to yourself when you first started out?” Tsukishima asked, not making any attempts to break the contact.

“Yeah, the first couple weeks are rough. It got so bad, at one point my friends started calling me ‘mummy’.” Kuroo laughed.

Tsukishima smiled, trying to imagine Kuroo with bandaged fingers. It wasn’t impossible, but something that wasn’t very likely to happen. 

“Anyway, do I need to teach you how to set a timer?” Kuroo teased, dropping Tsukishima’s hand. 

It took all of his effort not to reach out and slip his hand back into Kuroo’s. The warmth had only been gone a second, yet he found himself already missing it.

Day by day, it was getting harder to be around Kuroo. Every action was almost like an attempt to get closer to Tsukishima. 

Eventually the leaves changed colors. Fall settled around them, wrapping them in a layer of crisp air and the crunch of dried leaves. 

The rake scraped against the ground, and Tsukishima winced at the grating noise. Raking the leaves was one of the only bad things about fall. He was almost done when he saw a familiar mop of jet black hair approach him. 

“Need help?” Kuroo asked. He was wearing semi-formal clothes. A red jacket unzipped to show a black button up and nice slacks. 

“I’m almost done.” To emphasize his point he scooped the last of the leaves into a bag waiting on standby. “Don’t you have to go to work soon anyway?”

Kuroo shoved his hands into his pockets, idly remembering the gloves sitting on his kitchen counter. “Yeah, but my first class isn’t until 10:30, so we have time to talk.”

“Oh joy,” Tsukishima muttered with the lowest amount of emotion he could manage.

Kuroo bounced on the balls of his feet, as if he was waiting for something to say. “It’s cold out here.” He said lamely.

“It is fall. You’re also not wearing gloves and your jacket isn’t even zipped up.” Tsukishima pointed out. “You’re gonna get sick.”

“Aww,” Kuroo cooed. “Tsukki cares for my health!”

Tsukishima’s cheeks warmed up at the nickname, but the color could easily be blamed on the cold air. “I don’t want you whining to me about how much your life sucks when you actually get sick.”

“I’m hurt.” Kuroo placed a hand on his chest. “I might even consider locking you out tonight.”

“You wouldn’t. You’d drown in loneliness without me.” 

“I’ll have Bean with me.”

“Nope,” Tsukishima crossed his arms. “She likes my house better anyway.”

Kuroo laughed. “It’s unfair. How does the cat that I’ve had for 3 years like you more?”

“It must be your terrible personality.” Tsukishima smiled.

“Shut up, you love my trashy personality.” For once, Tsukishima couldn’t argue.

Kuroo checked his watch and bid a hasty goodbye. Kuroo prided himself on getting to class early. He was a chemistry professor at the local university, and took his job very seriously.

Tsukishima chuckled as he walked back into his house. He was greeted by Bean, who looked very happy to have someone to give her attention. Tsukishima scratched her between the ears, and picked her up to deposit her back into Kuroo’s house.

As he walked back to his own house, Tsukishima noted his large collection of plants. It had gotten considerably larger since he had started watching Kuroo make dinner. It had started off with just a few pots, sitting on a shelf by his door. Now it had grown to two shelves and even a couple pots hanging from the ceiling.

When did Kuroo become such an important part of his life?

The light scratch of his pencil on paper helped distract Tsukishima from his current problems. That, and Yamaguchi’s voice coming through his phone, balanced on his knee.

“I had to give someone a dick piercing today! Who even decided that was gonna be a thing?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima could almost see him through the phone, sprawled out on his couch, one hand covering his face. 

“If you don’t like doing them, why do you offer them?” Tsukishima asked, his pencil pausing on the paper. 

“Because people pay a lot for them,” Yamaguchi sighed. “How could I reject that kind of money?”

Tsukishima stayed silent, choosing not to answer his question. He set back on his drawing, listening to Yamaguchi ramble on about some of his more interesting customers. He worked at a piercing/tattoo shop with his friend Terushima. Together, they were pretty widely known throughout Tokyo for their work. 

As always, towards the end of their conversation, Yamaguchi wanted to know about Tsukishima’s life. He tried to keep the details to himself, but somehow Yamaguchi was able to bring them out of him. 

“So, get any new plants lately?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Actually no. Do you know how expensive they can be in the winter? Its crazy.”

“Not even for Kuroo?” Yamaguchi whined.

“Nope. Not even for Kuroo.”

“Anything new going on in that side of the house?”

“I don’t think so,” Tsukishima checked the time. “Dinner’s in a little bit though.”

“Have you mentioned your massive crush on him yet?”

At this, Tsukishima stalled. “What- I don’t!”

He could hear Yamaguchi laughing through the phone, and thought about hanging up.

“I can’t believe I’m still friends with you,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“Whatever,” Yamaguchi was still laughing. “Don’t you have dinner in a little bit? Wouldn’t want to be late now, would you?”

“Are you like this with everyone you meet? I’m surprised you still get new customers.”

“Nope! Only you get this special treatment Tsukki!” Tsukishima could practically hear his best friends smile.

“Oh joy.”

“Ya know,” Yamaguchi’s voice grew softer — he was probably moving away from the phone. “You could just tell him you like him.”

“Why would I ever do that?” Tsukishima gave up on his drawing and tucked it away. 

“Well, it’s pretty obvious you like him. If you want him to like you back, he has to know.”

Yamaguchi was right. The only way this thing with Kuroo could grow, was if one of them confessed. It just sounded a lot easier that it was.

“You’re right.” Tsukishima said after a long pause.

“Wow,” Yamaguchi’s voice was louder now. “In our many years of friendship, I think I’ve only heard you say that a handful of times.”

“Nice to know you remember everything I say.”

“Just tell him. Worst case, he doesn’t like you back and you come home and cry to me,” Tsukishima scoffed, and Yamaguchi giggled. “Or, he does like you back, and you can do whatever it is you do.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It is easy. It’s literally three words. I. Like. You.” He stressed each of the words individually.

“Wow, thanks for the step by step.” Tsukishima said dryly.

“No problem!” Tsukishima heard a door slam through the phone, and Yamaguchi let out a squeak. “Hes home! I have to go!”

Without even a chance to say goodbye the phone call ended. Tsukishima looked down at his phone, seeing himself in the reflection of the black screen. He rolled his eyes and shoved the phone in his pocket, standing up to climb the stairs to the bridge. 

I. Like. You. 

The words echoed around in his head. They were so easy to think. He liked Kuroo. As much as he hated himself for it, he couldn’t get around that simple fact. Kuroo who he caught stealing his herbs. Kuroo who has an adorable cat named bean. Kuroo who started teaching him guitar. Kuroo who he wanted to kiss and wake up next to.

Ugh. Why was having a crush so difficult?

It was two weeks after the conversation with Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima tried to tell him at dinner. He was so close, he could feel the words building up in his chest, aching to be let out. But when he tried to say the words out loud, his mouth suddenly went dry and his vocal cords decided to take a sick day. 

He could hear the words rattling around in his head. 

I. Like. You.

He wanted so desperately to say them out loud, so why didn’t his voice seem to agree?

Only a few days later, Tsukishima found himself in the middle of a blizzard. White coated everything, and when he went to take out the trash, Tsukishima came face to face with a snow drift a couple inches taller than him.

Yeah, it was bad. 

Once again Tsukishima was curled up on his couch, a sketchpad balancing on one of his knees and a pencil clutched lightly in his opposite hand. He didn’t even hear the sound of the door opening. 

“Ooh, what are you drawing?” Kuroo’s voice came from behind him so suddenly, it made Tsukishima jump. He tried to shove his sketchbook under a pillow, but before he could do so, it was snatched up by a pair of long nimble hands. 

“Please don’t-” Tsukishima started to say, but it was already too late. Kuroo had seen.

“Oh.” Was all that came out of his mouth. 

It just so happened that the page contained a drawing of Kuroo. He was eating, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, a stray piece of rice stuck to his lip. It wasn’t anything special, just a pencil drawing, but Kuroo was staring at it like it held the key to the universe.

It was even worse when he started flipping through the pages, stopping every few seconds to take a better look at a drawing. Tsukishima wasn’t sure which drawings he was looking at, but they were probably also of Kuroo. 

“Why do you have so many drawings of me?” Kuroo asked, half of his attention still trained on the pages in front of him.

“You happen to be a good subject.”

“Is that all?”

“No,” The words were right there, so close, Tsukishima was sure he could reach out and grab them. “I-” His voice caught again, and he cursed internally. Then he had another idea. “Could I have that back please?”

Kuroo handed him the sketchbook, and watched with interest as Tsukishima scribbled some words in the corner of the page.

Tsukishima took a deep breath to ground him before he held up the pad of paper so Kuroo could see the words scrawled on it.

“i like you”

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo’s eyes went wide and between flicked him and paper. 

“You like me?” He asked again, realization dawning on his face.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what the paper says.”

“I don’t know, your handwriting’s pretty bad.”

Tsukishima considered throwing the sketchbook at him. “It’s not that bad.”

Kuroo moved around the couch, settling in so his knees brushed the outside of Tsukishima’s leg. 

“I’ve seen worse,” Kuroo admitted.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He barely opened his mouth to say something back, when he felt Kuroo’s lips on his. They were soft and slightly chapped from the constant dry air, but Tsukishima couldn’t imagine anything better. 

After winter came spring, then summer, then fall again. The leaves flashed their brilliant oranges and yellows in the wind. Tsukishima shivered a little at the gust of wind coming in through the open door, and looked around for his sweater. 

He pawed around in the few boxes that were sitting around, but couldn’t find it. It must’ve been in a box that was already moved. He spotted a bright red jacket sitting on the chair next to him and slipped it on. It was a little big, but it was warm and smelled like his boyfriend, so Tsukishima had no complaints. 

“Only a few more to go!” Kuroo announced as he walked into the room. He paused when he saw Tsukishima’s choice of sweater. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tsukishima asked, picking up the box closest to him. 

“I’m not!” Kuroo also picked up a box and together they crossed the small bridge into Kuroo’s side of the house. “Its just, you’re wearing my old volleyball jacket.”

“Wow, thanks Mr.obvious. Its almost like I don’t have eyes.” Tsukishima placed his box on the counter ad started pulling out the contents. 

“Hey! You don’t have to get snarky about it! I just thought you looked cute.”

“Wow Tetsu, who knew you could be so sappy?”

“Whatever!” Kuroo started walking back towards the door they just walked through. “That’s it. I’ve changed my mind, you’re not moving in with me anymore.”

“No, wait!” Tsukishima ran to intercept Kuroo before he could cross the threshold. “Give me a chance to change your mind?”

“I’m interested, what did you have in mind?” Kuroo shifted the box so it was tucked under one of his arms. 

Tsukishima leaned forward and kissed him just long enough for it to be incredibly teasing. 

Kuroo hummed and tapped his chin. “I will admit you have a pretty convincing argument.”

“And what’s the verdict?” Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I think I’ll let you stay.” Kuroo decided. 

“Oh, Thank god. I was starting to get really worried.” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

“And that’s it. You’re out again.” Kuroo took a step, but not in the direction of the door. 

Tsukishima grinned and went back to unpacking his box.

He was sure that was the best place in the world at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This isn't my first fic, but its the first one i'm posting to ao3, so this calls for celebration!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> (also if you're wondering what kuroo was singing, check out 'pretending' by anthony amorim)


End file.
